A Day Without Rain
by Empress Guinevere Sparrow
Summary: Leah reflects on Jacob while she and Sam part ways. Oneshot. Sam/Leah, Jacob/Leah.


**A/N:** Title taken from Enya's album.

Jacob can't turn her into a fairy princess over night. He says he can't fix her; that only she can do that and he can only hand her the tools she'll need. Kind of like a mechanic and his assistant who hands over the screwdriver, the hammer and wrench. She wonders what tools he has in mind.

At first she's mad though. Why not? Didn't he fix Bella Swan? Why doesn't he want to fix her then? Her insecurity gets the best of her and she slams the door of his house roughly and stalks all the way home. Just because she's with Jacob now doesn't mean she has changed much. She's still bitchy, moody and aggressive but just not to him. Well, sometimes at least.

She knows it's not easy for Jacob to be with her. She's not tame and laid-back like Bella is (_was, you mean_). She's high-strung and uncontrollable sometimes to the point that Jacob will also lose his patience with her. And then she'll start feeling horrible for making him mad (_not that she lets him know that_).

Leah had truly hoped that their relationship would be seamless and full of high points, kind of like Jared and Kim who never seem to fight at all, who live on a cloud of passiveness and love. But then she'll remember they aren't an imprint couple which then makes her smile.

At least they're authentic.

* * *

"So..."

They are sitting side by side on her porch, watching the sun slowly rise on the horizon as the heavy smoke from her cigarette twirls and dances in elliptical shapes, snaring about them and making her feel slightly drowsy. Maybe it's not such a good idea to be smoking this early in the morning, but she knows she'll need it.

She's just finished her patrol duty with Paul and has been anxiously awaiting this meeting with Sam. At first she had complained about the hour of their meeting (_she's so tired all the time_) but he quickly silenced her by telling her that this was the only hour he could get away without Emily noticing his absence. Leah saw her chance to hurt him.

"Ah, so the golden couple aren't always honest with each other? My, and I thought imprinting meant perfection and true love," she snickered.

Sam didn't say anything and stonily turned away from her. She later regretted making that comment.

But now, they're together on her porch just like old times. But somehow, it doesn't feel right anymore. The porch is the usual meeting place for her and Jacob, and Sam's presence there rubs her the wrong way. It's a strange thing to be in love with two people at the same time despite the fact that Leah's love for Sam is slowly fading. No, not fading. But it's like a door that has been closed for so long that it takes strength and some effort for it to open again. The love that once was has sizzled.

If so, why does it hurt so goddamned much still? Not only her, but for Sam as well. She can hear his thoughts when they phase, on how the day he found out about her and Jacob he had lost it and disappeared for a few hours.

"So this is it," she begins, taking a long drag of her cigarette, slowly exhaling the grey smoke. "Our ending."

"We ended a long time ago," he says softly, his brown eyes staring off into the distance.

"No, we didn't. You might have lived with Emily all that time but you know as well as I that your heart also belonged to me...and it always will, even though I'm relinquishing it now," she says, taking a shuddering breath that almost overwhelms her but does not succeed.

Sam finally looks at her, his expression sad. And she's sad too. He was her fairytale for such a long time and then he was her reality. But then life became a fairytale and reality no longer mattered. Things switched places and she no longer knew where she stood. But it was time to immerse herself into life once again.

"Are you happy?" he asks, not looking at her.

"Yes."

An uncomfortable silence follows. This makes her feel anguished. When they had been together, they had always been at ease with each other. Why this sudden change?

"Happier with him?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm glad."

He nods his head as if affirming his own statement and abruptly gets up, gives her a smile that threatens to turn into something else and leaves. She only watches him from her spot and waves at his retreating back.

* * *

"Did he give you his blessing?" Jacob asks later on in the day. She snorts and plops down beside him on the ground, stretching out her long lithe legs.

"No, he just asked if I was happy," she replies.

"Why does Sam always ask stupid questions?" he asks. Leah shrugs and is about to reply when he cuts her off.

"You're not supposed to answer that, you know," he says, grinning. Leah rolls her eyes and punches him on the shoulder playfully. It looks like today is going to be a good day for them.


End file.
